Grendel
- Hybrid |gender=Male |age=23 |height= 178 cm |weight= 81 kg |birthday= April 17th |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |blood type= B+ |affiliation= Bailong's Legion |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Demon General |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Legion's Nest |status= Active |relatives= Queen (mother) |counterpart= |magic=Seed of Cain |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Grendel (グレンデル, Gurenderu) is a Demon General within Bailong's Legion, being the grandson of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong (高熱竜王・バイロン, Kōnetsu Ryūō Bairon). Appearance Personality If there is one way to describe Grendel, it can easily be summed up with this: Absolutely batshit crazy. It is quite obvious to all around him that Grendel is not sane; even his own mother has admitted it from time to time, though she states that he is "simply unstable". It is unknown what exactly what causes his madness even though there are a few theories; some speculate that is due to being a Hybrid of a Human and Dragon while others believe that it is accelerated growth rate which effects his mind to the point he has simply lost all of his sanity. Nevertheless, Grendel's madness is what makes him who is; an mentally ill person who rarely cares for those around him, especially his enemies. However, it seems that Grendel's madness effects him to the point where he cannot sleep as he often has horrid nightmares that even he cannot comprehend. As such he does everything in his power to never sleep which only increases his instability. His preferred way of staying awake is drinking coffee and has been doing so for years, becoming addict to coffee. Even though Grendel is crazy, that does not mean he is stupid. He is rather smart, perhaps being one of the smartest among the Demon Generals. Due to desire to not sleep and suffer the horrid night terrors, Grendel often kills time by reading and learning various subjects & magic. His knowledge has stemmed to the point where he is able to identify multiply forms of magic within an instant and even create his own magic, Seed of Cain. He is also able to spot weaknesses, if there are any, in his opponent's magic. This can be seen when he witnessed Gorynych's magic Amplifier, he was able to spot the fact that Gorynych was only able to increase a maximum of two attributes at a time. Grendel has also come to love preforming experiments and inventing various things, such as his favorite gun and more. Combined with his instability, Grendel has no problem preforming experimenting on a subject that his mind has deemed curious or inventing a tool of mass destruction. History Magic & Abilities into a ic being.]]Mark of Cain ( , Māku ofu Kain; lit. "Curse of the Wicked Sinner") Tremendous Magic Power: : Incredible Strength: Indomitable Endurance and Durability: Enhanced Speed: Relationships Quotes Trivia *Grendel's nickname, Gren can also mean Crimson Lotus (紅蓮, Guren). *Grendel's namesake comes from , one of the three antagonist in the Old English epic poem . *Grendel states that if he could have any magic exist and learn it, he would learn Coffee Dragon Slayer Magic. Just so he could attempt to drink it. Screw the damn taboo. *Grendel's status are: Category:Male Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Demon General Category:Characters